My Infinite Love
by bese8267
Summary: At the age of 13 the Cullen's adopted Bella Swan. She lived with them for years. On her 17 birthday Bella remembers that might only have one more year with the Cullen's. What are the secrets that Bella hides? Why can't Alice see her future anymore? Will she be able to be together with Edward? Adopted from Sarahtini. To the followers of this story I hope u like it.
1. Chapter 1: New Family

**Adopted from Sarahtini. I hope you guys like it. I will try to update maybe one a week if I can since school is about to start. I will do the recap intro like Sarahtini did.**

13 years old

I pulled out the bench and sat down. I ran my fingers across the keys. It was in perfect tune. I started to play a piece I made. It didn't have a name but it was beautiful without it.

"Bella, come on dinners ready" Emmy yelled with that I got up and headed for the dining hall. Everyone was there the whole orphanage. Apparently, today we were having beef stew that the cook made. Everybody called her Cookie, except for me I just called her the cook. I sat down and unfolded my napkin and put it on my lap. I waited for the stew starving.

When the stew got to me I only had some broth and a couple of carrots. I sighed but I eat it anyway. I didn't like it. But I never complained it didn't help.

"I hear there's a family coming today" said a girl I didn't know

"Really, well after I'm done I better go get dolled up" said Cassie with a smile

After I was done I asked to be accused and I was. I walked slowly to my room. The door was old and the fake wood paper was falling off. I had an old bed, an old desk, and old book case. My book case was filled with 17 CD's. All of them were classical. I had maybe a 6 books all old hand-me-downs from the orphanage, of course. I sat on my bed. I waited for this nightmare to be over. Why would anyone want me? My parents didn't want me, so why would anyone else?

I went over to my book case and got a book and laid on my bed. I started to read when the bell ran which meant the family was here and ready to see me and the other girls. This time I didn't bother to get up. I was going to wait here till Miss. Franks came and got me. I was difficult I always have been.

About twenty minutes after the bell ran their bursting through the door Mrs. Franks.

"Bella Swan, you get down there and meet that family," she said "you need to get adopted."

"Fine" I replied I walked down to the waiting room and sat in a corner. All the other kids sat in front of an old black and white T.V. I hated T.V, I liked books better. I could imagine what's going on my way. Instead of having someone else's imagination ruin it. A few minutes after arriving the family walked into the room. I ignored them as usual

"Is there anyone that grabs your attention?" asked Miss. Franks

"That one in the corner" said a velvet voice. As soon as I heard I looked up. I stared into golden eyes, seven pairs of golden eyes. "What's her name?"

"That's Isabella Swan. But she likes to be called Bella" Said Miss. Franks. They walked over to me.

"Well, Bella tell us about yourself." The man asked

"Okay, my most favorite thing to do is play piano. I love, love, love to read and listen to music. I also love to take walks in the forest. I love where its warm but I can deal with cold. I love to sing. I see the brighter things in everything. Not everybody gets me but I'm okay with that. I don't have many friends but I still manage. And not everybody likes me but what am I going to do about that." I said then returning to my book. He stayed there for a minute then got up.

"Kids, Miss Franks may I talk to you in the other room?" he said in his velvet voice

"Sure" they all said I sat for a minute before returning to my book. A few minuets later they were back.

"Bella..," said Miss. Franks "pack your bags your have been adopted." For the first time I was speechless. I was blank faced for a second.

"What?" I asked

"You have been adopted" she replied

"Really" my voice squeaked. I heard faint bells of laughter. I started to walk up to my room and was followed by five of the seven all about seventeen to twenty years old. When I got to my room I introduced myself "Hello My name is Isabella Swan, but you may call me Bella." I smiled

"Hello," said a small pixie like girl "My name is Alice." She took my hand it was ice cold I shivered at the touch. "This is Jasper, this is Emmett," he gave me a huge bear hug but not too tight. "This is Rosalie and lastly this is Edward." She smiled at the last name as soon as I saw him I gasped he was overly beautiful to me.

His face was perfect not one imperfection. I loved the shape of his nose. I even loved the dark circles under his eyes. Sigh…. His eyes. Were the dreamiest thing I ever saw I could stare into them for hours. Then I stopped and realized that he was I don't know maybe four, five years old then me it would never work.

"It fairly nice to meet you all."I said politely. I turned and packed my books and CD's first.

"There's are the only CD's and books you own?" asked Edward

"Yes, I don't have a job. Plus, the orphanage is poor so they can't afford them." I said sadness in my eyes

Edward saw that "Well, I guess we might have to change that" he said

"How?" I asked

"You'll see." He said smiling

"OH MY GOSH," Alice nearly screamed, I jumped "we have to go shopping, look at these close no color no style. I'm in shock" Alice frowned

I laughed "I guess Alice "after I said that she perked up. I was getting to like this family maybe I would fit in after all. Maybe this was my chance to start over fresh. So, that's what I'm going to do start over fresh. My new life. My new family.


	2. Chapter 2: New Home

Recap Intro:

**I laughed "I guess Alice "after I said that she perked up. I was getting to like this family maybe I would fit in after all. Maybe this was my chance to start over fresh. So, that's what I'm going to do start over fresh. My new life. My new family**.

Edward carried my books and CD's as I would have thought. Alice packed me a few clothes. This was to hold me over till we went shopping. Those were the only two things I brought nothing else. I could tell they were surprised. Not that they were surprised by myself but what I had. I only had those few things. They kept a smile on their face. But I could tell in their eyes that they felt sadness for me because I had nothing.

We were in the car all set when Edward asked "How long have you played piano?" excitement in his eyes. I could always tell what his eyes looked like. I could describe them forever. I burst out of my bubble.

"Um, I think since I was six. Maybe seven" I replied

"Wow, I didn't start till a couple of years ago" he said. I was excited then he played piano. The guy I had a crush on. Well my new brother. But still we weren't related so I guess that's okay.

"Really, that's amazing. Maybe sometime we can play together?" I laughed

"That would be really cool." He said with a smile. Why did he have to be so dang hansom?

We were at the house then. More like a mansion. I gasped when I saw it. It was huge three stories. I could hear a river running by and I couldn't wait to see it. I got out of the car and just stared at the house The man came over to me and said "Do you like it?"

"More like Love" I said with a smile on my face. I turned to find Edward staring at me. He looked away quickly. I blushed. They let me up the steps to a grand room with white couches and beautiful flowers at every table. And large bookcases filled with tons of books. I gasped again and ran to them. I slid my hand across the bindings. Each one unique in its way. Short ones, tall ones, thick ones I was in haven. Edward came by me "You can pick one to read if you want" I smiled and went to looking for just the right book.

I found a book called Withering Heights. I took it out and started to read it. Edward laughed.

"What?" I grimmest

"That's one of my least favorite books" he answered

"Well we will have to see if it one of mine." I said smiling. He laughed. I turned back and the rest were staring at us.

"Are you ready to see your room?" asked Rosalie

"Yes" I answered they led me up a set of stairs. To the third floor. We went all the waydown, then to the right was a door. I opened it and there was king-size bed. A large bookcase, a couch and a flat screen T.V. Along with a laptop and a desk. I was once again in the same day; speechless. "Wow" I breathed

They left me to my room. Which I was grateful. I hated people who hover. But how could I ever hate them. They pretty much gave me everything in one day that I wanted. I walked around smiling, touching everything. When I got to my lab top I turned it on. It had my name in the log in already. I was surprised. Did they already want to get me? Whatever I didn't care. I have a family and that's all I cared about.

I sat on my bed and started reading Withering Heights. About an hour passed and I was a good portion in to my book. I felt like someone was watching me.

"Do you like it so far?" Alice asked.

"Yes, actually. It's a lovely book but Cathy I think is a monster."I said

"Well, I guess, by the things she does then you can say she is I guess." she murmured

"So what's up Alice?" I asked

"Nothing really, I just wanted to talk to you." She replied

"Oh, so what do you want to talk about?"

She answered with one word "Edward"

I almost hyperventilated at his name. Okay play it cool, Bella, play it cool. "Okay, What about him?"

"Well, do you like him?" she asked. I marked my page.

"A lot. Ever since I met him I can't stop thinking about him." I said

"Well that is a good sign"

"Why?" I asked. I was honestly curious why she would say that.

"'Cause he likes you too." she smiled

"What? No way is he like 4 years older than me" I said

"So what he can still like you." She said still smiling

"Okay, whatever you say Alice."

"Do you want to go shopping?" she asked bouncing up and down?

"Sure Alice but can I look around for a while see my new home?" I asked unsure

"Sure if you like." She said "meet me in the car when you are done." She smiled and walked out my door. I got up and stretched. Then I found my shoes and put them one and walked out of my room. Across from my room looked like another room I went to it and opened it. I smiled I knew who's room this was—Edward's. I smiled and closed it tightly.

Then I walked down the stairs to meet Alice for our shopping trip, smiling he whole way


	3. Chapter 3: Happy BirthdayI Love You

**Recap Intro:**

**"Sure if you like." She said "meet me in the car when you are done." She smiled and walked out my door. I got up and stretched. Then I found my shoes and put them one and walked out of my room. Across from my room looked like another room I went to it and opened it. I smiled I knew who's room this was—Edward's. I smiled and closed it tightly.**

**Then I walked down the stairs to meet Alice for our shopping trip, smiling he whole way.**

It's been four years now, since I moved in with the Cullen's. They are the best people. I wouldn't choose anyone else to live with at all. They are my family now, and always will be. Only one thing different about our family everyone is a vampire except me. I know it might seem weird but I'm okay with it. But ever since I moved here I knew there was something wrong. Not that they were vampires or anything but I knew there was something they weren't telling me. This bothered me, at lot. I didn't let them see inside of me. Edward—the one that I've been closest to since I moved here—would see that, if I did let it show.

I awoke to the sound of the river rushing outside my window. Well, you can say glass wall. I was still very tired. I had a restless night. I felt like wearing sweats today. I wasn't going to let Alice do my wardrobe today or my hair. I walked down stairs, then I put my shoes on. I laid on the couch still tired. The next thing I felt was light pressure on my forehead. My eyes snapped open. It was Esme-My lovely mother.

"Hey," I said "What's up?"

"I made you breakfast." I shot up and darted to the kitchen. When I got there everybody was there sitting down. I was confused.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" Alice nearly screamed. I sighed and hugged Alice in her open arms.

"Thanks, I totally forgot." I said glumly.

"Aw… come on little sis, enjoy this, your seventeen." Emmett said. He picked me up and twirled me around in circles, his usual.

"What's so great about being seventeen?" I nearly mumbled

"Everything, one more year till your free."

"What if I don't want to be free?"

"You don't have to leave, silly, you can still be free and still live here." said Edward. I smiled. Then, I sat down. Esme made me eggs and bacon, along with a stack of pancakes.

"Thanks Esme"

"You're welcome, dear" her kindness was the best in the world I thought of her as my real mother

After I was done, I decided to go to the back yard. Edward followed me out.

"Happy Birthd—"Edward started but I cut him off.

"Please don't, I hate my birthday."

"Why do you hate it?" He truly was interested

"I don't know I just don't like being celebrated."

"Well, in our family, you are definitely worth celebrating." He said with kindness in his perfect voice

"Thanks." After a moment I said "I think I'm going to go for a walk."

He caught my hand "Do you mind if I come with?"

"No, not at all." We walked into the forest. Edward being a gentlemen and pulling wet dripping vines out of my way. Until, finally we came to a small but beautiful meadow. Edward and I kept walking till we hit the middle. I stopped and laid down, so did Edward. After a few moments Edward started "Bella,"

"Yes?" I asked

he hesatated at first then said "I am in love with you"

I gasped.


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Bad Vampire

**Intro:**

**I didn't understand how time could pass so slowly through the first years of being at the Cullen's. But when Edward told me he loved me time seemed to speed up, everything seemed too. But I guess that's how you feel about the ones you love. Things pass to quickly to grasp them.**

Start of Chapter:

As I turned at Edwards face I saw that it was hurt. His beautiful eyes torn with sadness and I almost cried. I was all choked up, and I couldn't speak, not even a word could come out of my mouth. Edwards face was in an ancient sadness as he got up and walked away. I couldn't believe the sadness, I caused him.

After a moment I quickly got up and ran after him.

"Edward, please, please wait, Come back please wait." I said knowing he could hear me. But he never came back I slowed my stride. I wasted my one chance to tell him I loved him.

In my mind I rambled on about how stupid I was to let him go. I should have kept going after him. I should have yelled it out but I didn't. I was still frozen. I gave up and walked to the stream that was beside our meadow.

I sat on a nearby rock and slowly rolled up my jeans, tears running down my face. I put my feet it in the water and stared at my reflection.

Then, I heard a ghostly chuckle. A honey sweet voice "So, I presumed that was the one you loved." I froze, shocked. I'd never heard this voice before. Not even from the Cullen's visitors. Slowly I turned around. I focused on his face, short spiky blond hair and piercing crimson eyes. I found myself drawn into his eyes! I have never seen them before.

Stupidly I burst out "You're a vampire,"

He smirked "Yes," his voice was seductive "And do I say you smell deliciously good."

As he says this I suddenly realize what he is going to do and play it cool.

"Well, I do thank you. I should probably be getting home."

"What's the rush?"

"Dinner will be done soon."

He smirked. I started to walk away from him. He grabbed my arm "I never learned your name." his voice was a cold as his touch.. I suddenly I think should I lie. No he's too smart for that.

"Bella" I whisper.

"And I am Victor" he leans in closer and takes a lock of my hair in his hand and deeply inhales the scent.

"Strawberries... with a hint of freesia, so mouthwatering, that I cannot simply resist you anymore."

I'm frozen to the ground and think, if I run he will catch me. He grabs my face in his hands and prepares to bite my neck.

I close my eyes and think of the first time Edward and I played the piano together...laughed together, and most importantly became best friends together.

I never got to feel the bite of his sharp teeth though. I feel a whoosh of air and suddenly I'm ripped out of Victor's arms. Edward was in front of me in a protective stance, teeth bared. I'd never seen him like this.

"Well, look at this he came back, how sweet." He basically snarled 'after she said she didn't love you."

I rushed to defend myself but Edward beat me there.

With a pain filled voice he murmured "She doesn't have to love me for me to love her." The moment he said that my heart dropped and my face fell. Edward saw this and he lost his concentration on protecting me. Victor took the chance and sprang at me. He pushed Edward aside and pinned me to the ground.

"We have to finish this quickly my darling" Victor drawled. Then he bit my collarbone. I screamed in a horrible agony and waited for the pain to be over. Edward struggled up and met my eyes, all the past pain returning to his golden eyes. Victor who was occupied with sucking my tasty blood didn't notice Edward come up behind him. Edward grabbed Victors head and ripped it off. He took Every part of victor's body and shredded it into pieces. Then took a lighter out of his pocket and threw it in the pile.

I started to black out when Edward reached me."Edward?" I breathed gasping for air

"Yes, Bella" his voice in agony

"I never got the chance to tell you that I really do love you too." then I let the darkness take me.


	5. Chapter 5: Frustrated

**Recap Intro:**

**"Yes, Bella" his voice in agony**

**"I never got the chance to tell you that I really do love you too." then I let the darkness take me.**

Start of Chapter:

I woke up alone. It was dark outside. But i could still here the rushing of the river outside. I checked the clock, one am, I got up and went to my bathroom. It was first painted blue, but I changed the color to purple. I went it the long counter to the sink. Next to it were products of makeup and facial cleansers, I never used. Alice bought them for her to play Barbie with me. I splashed my face and dried it.

I started the water in my tub, and added the bubble bath; Esme gave me for Christmas last year. I slowly took off my clothes slowly and gently got in. It felt good and I relaxed Ina matter of minutes. I laid my head on the back of the tub and closed my eyes. I heard a knock on the door.

Not wanting to get out yet, I took all the bubbles and covered up.

"Come in," I whispered. Esme walked in.

"Hi, dear, I just came in to see it you were okay. Oh, I see you are using that bubble bath I gave you." she smiled and took a seat on a stool by the tub.

"Yeah, I've been feeling so stressed and stuff I thought it might work. And it did, so thank you again."

"You are welcome, would you like me to make you a smoothie or something?"

"Sure, a strawberry one please, with peaches."

"Sure," she patted my arm before leaving.

After Esme left I closed my eyes again and felt award like someone was watching me. I opened my eye to find Alice staring at me intently. I flinched

"Yes Alice?"

"So, whatcha wanna do today?"

"Can't this wait I'm taking a bath, plus its four o'clock in the morning."

"Oh, okay" she sighed and then laughed. She slowly walked out.

I closed my eyes for a third time. Almost asleep, just watch someone's gonna come again, and then I hear Emmett's voice in my ear. Even with my hearing I didn't hear him enter.

"Can I borrow your Audi?" he asked. I screamed not expecting him. Splashing water every where. Then Edward and everybody else was there.

"Okay, fine, whatever. I can't take it anymore. I can't even take a bath without someone bothering me." I yelled.

"Everybody go I need to get dressed. And Emmett I really don't care, you want to borrow my car when I just got attacked by a vampire and now there coven might be after me. Wow just wow." I sighed once my rant was over.

I never did that ever. I got out and released the plug. I looked in the mirror and found the bit mark Victor left. It was big, swelled and rimed red. I poked at it. It was sore. I would have to ask Carlisle to patch it up. I don't know why he didn't do it before.

I walked out and to my closet found some sweat pants and a hoodie. Then, I put on some socks. I decided to go and give apologies to everyone. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I walked slowly to Carlisle's office. I knocked.

"Come in" he said as I walked in I found him, in his usual reading a medical volume at his neatly organized desk. "Ah, Bella what can I do for you."

"Well, I was wondering if u can patch this up." I said pulling down a little bit where the bite was.

"Of course." I sat down in one of the chairs opposite of his and waited. he came back with his bag and pulled out a needle. My eyes widened.

"Don't worry, it'll help." I nodded. I pulled off my sweatshirt to reveal my matching top underneath. Holding my breath and closing my eyes he stuck the needle in close to the bite. I winced.

Then, he put some goss over it and taped it. "Thanks so much. I hate looking at it."

"Your welcome." I put my sweatshirt back on and and headed for the door. But stopped, hand on the door handle.

"Anything else Bella?" he asked

"Yes, I wanted to let you know, that I appreciate everything you do for me, and I don't deserve it." with that I left not giving him a chance to answer.

I headed down stairs to the living room. Everyone else was there except Esme. I knew she would be in the kitchen so I went there. She was making my smoothie.

"Hey, Esme, do you know what day of the week it is?"

"Wednesday dear,"

"What? I've been asleep for three days. And I've missed three days of school; I'll have to catch up on everything. God, what am I going to do?"

"Don't worry honey," she was by me now. "You can go back when you feel like it okay?"

I nodded and started to walk back and forth thinking.

"Here you go dear." she said giving me my smoothie. I didn't even hear the noise, I was caught up in thought.

"Thank you looks delicious." I said taking it taking a sip "mmmmmm"

"Glade you like it,"

"Esme, I'm sorry for the way I acted before, I was just kinda annoyed and needed alone time if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do, I'm sorry I should have known."

"Don't be sorry, you were being my mom." I smiled. She smiled too."I'll see you later"

I took my smoothie to the living room and sat in the empty spot next to Edward.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He put his arms around me.

"You don't have to be sorry," he said pulling me onto his lap. " I understand, you need some privacy sometimes. It's just we are scared, you just got attacked and thought you were hurt."

" It's just I needed to relax." I said "and I get it, you're my family and you worry."

And tuned and saw everybody staring at us. "'I'm sorry I snapped at yo.. hey where's Emmett?"

"Um.." Rosalie said "He took your car." I got off of Edward Lap and ran to the door.

"That son of a…" I trailed off. I headed to the garage and got a tire iron off the shelf. Edward was there in a second. My hand in his.

"Bella, you don't want to hurt yourself"

"I'm fine. I'm going to hit Emmett with this. It may not hurt him, he may laugh but it'll make me feel better." He nodded letting go. I was so mad; he did know that as sarcasm right? Well he'll know soon enough. I will have to keep my strength in check so I don't need to explain.

I took it and sat in a rocking chair on the front porch and waited for the sun to rise up and Emmett to come home and get beat senseless. I just hope I don't over do it and ruin everything.


	6. Beta Needed!

Hey guys

Sorry this isn't a new chapter, I already started writing and thinking up ideas for how the story is heading for. The thing is.

I need a beta. If any of you r interested pm me.

Thanks


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner. School just started and I've been busy with classes and clubs. So here's a new chapter. Hope you like it. R & R**

* * *

Recap Intro:

I took it and sat in a rocking chair on the front porch and waited for the sun to rise up and Emmett to come home and get beat senseless. I just hope I don't over do it and ruin everything.

As sunrise came my anger never deceased even as Jasper sent waves of calm to me. Esme brought me another smoothie as I waited.

" 5 minutes " she whispered low enough that humans couldn't hear but she didn't know I could. I knew that meant that Emmett was almost home. Emmett parked my Audi in front of the house, as he walked around the front the car I noticed a dent on the hood. I focused on the dent and images of a black paw denting it and Emmett trying to fix and make the dent unnoticeable. The images appear around the car showing me what happened then faded away.

"Where did you go, Emmett?" my voice leaking of anger.

"Ummm" he was trying to come up with an excuse "just around"

I took a few steps forward

"Then, how did my car get a dent if you were just driving around?"

"Wait, how did yo..." Emmett started asking but I interrupted him. I wanted to know what happend to my car. In the years of living with the Cullen's I had adopted some of their traits like Esme's love for everything and everyone, Rosalie's live for car's, Alice love for shopping, Carlisle's love medcine and helping people and helping people, Emmett and Jasper's love for making pranks and a little of emmetts childlike character and a little of Jasper's empath powers and lastly Edward's protectiveness toward anyone close to him.

"What happened? And the truth Emmett"

I was beyond control, I was enraged. The first reason is because one of my friends damaged my car and second my big brother didn't get my sarcasm this morning and took my car without permission.

Emmett put his head down and said, "I was racing"

"My car?" I tried to calm down but I couldn't, I was gonna explode if he did what I think he did.

"I was so excited while racing that I got distracted and almost went into reservation"

I snapped, before anyone could register what was going on I jumped from the porch at emmett knocking him down. He was so surprised that his defense was down, so I took advantage of that. I punched him and pulled the tire iron above my head then brought it down and buried it in the center of his chest. Whenever I lost control I acted like a newborn. There were cracks where I buried the tire iron in Emmett's chest and where I had punched him. I heard gasps behind me.

Damn, I forgot to stop everything, I can't explain right now. I need time, so I got my car keys from the ground where they fell when I knocked Emmett down, ran to my car and hopped on. I drove down the familiar road toward reservation, I hadn't been there in years I missed it. As I was about to cross the treaty line, 2 wolves blocked my path. I blew my horn knowing that it would hurt their ears, they whimpered then growled, I just love teasing my boys. I got out of my car and said,

"You deserved that, Sam. Sorry, Jacob"

The brown wolf ran back to the woods and came back in his human form with only shorts on. He had grown a lot this last few years and had also cut his hair, but I would never forget his face. Jacob ran to me, scooped me off the ground and gave a Emmett bear hug. I wrap my arms around his neck. Jake spinned me around, as he set me down both him him and Sam stiffened.

"What?" I was confused

"Leech" Jake hissed

I smelled the air and recognized Edward's scent.

"Shit" I whispered

I thought they would've been to shocked to follow me, I guess I was wrong.

"Let's go to your house" I told Jake. He walked around to the passenger side and got in. I got in on the drivers side and drove to his house.


	8. Authors Note

Hey Guys

Sorry, I haven't updated for months. I'll try to update in the next week or so.


End file.
